


Close your Eyes

by piggyride



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, this is supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggyride/pseuds/piggyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't trust no one, but yourself."</p><p>After encountering a mysterious entity at the park, Achilles' normal life started to change, thus turning him into its personal slave which he reluctantly chose.</p><p>How will he manage to escape from this madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my another story... I'm just too lazy to continue my other work (Bright) for I ran out of ideas.
> 
> Achilles and Patroclus are going to be a little bit out of character here, so please don't be mad at me. ╯﹏╰ I'm not good in English so sorry for the wrong grammars.
> 
> And yeah, I'm not going to post too much (so busy on doing my schoolwork) so just wait for the further updates.
> 
> I hope that you'll all like this!

"Geez, wake up."

The cold wind blew softly, causing the rustling of the trees and the dried brown leaves to swirl around. On the wooden bench nearby, there sat a boy whose silky golden bangs hid his youthful face. His eyes were closed and the pages of the thick book on his lap just continued to flip helplessly. The sky was now in dark grayish hue, for sure it would rain soon, but he didn't seem to bother.

The man standing in front of him just sighed as he ran a hand through his thick tawny hair. He was two times larger than the boy, with strong arms and hard torso. He sneezed loudly as the wind blew again and wipe his face with his long sleeve, "I assumed that it is going to rain cats and dogs anytime at this rate," he said and looked up at the sky then back to the boy, "You don't want to get soaking wet, do you?"

"I can handle myself, Ajax," the blond boy said sternly as he adjusted his neon-green earphones and waved his small hand, shooing the man away, "Just leave me alone, will you? And don't bring my bike." This time, he opened his large eyes that shaped like a cat's. They had the same color just like his earphones, but they seemed to glow fiercely as he glared at the man.

Ajax frowned as he shook his head and tsk-ed, "Fine then, but don't ever blame me if you went back with dripping clothes and catching a cold." with that he left, leaving the boy alone. The teen only stretched his arms, as well as his legs and lazily closed his eyes, "Finally," he thought as he increased the volume of his phone. He hummed softly together with the tune of music he was currently listening and a small smile was formed into his lips.

It was been a long time since he experienced such peace.

Few minutes later, he decided to go back to the apartment he was staying in, remembering the examination for the next day and he needed to review his previous lessons. He put his phone and novel back to the bag lying next to him as he stood up. He slowly went to his bike, hopped on and started to pedal in fast pace. The breeze whipped his soft golden curls, revealing his smooth elfin face that never failed to attract the hearts of many, and causing it to blush due to cold. He pedaled faster, and his green orbs seemed to shine like jewels as he enjoyed his little ride in the park.

When he was about to turn to the other side, he saw a tall guy wearing a black hoodie standing at the center of the road. The boy started to yell, "Hey, watch out!", but the other didn't seem to hear him, so he immediately stomped on the brake in order for him to stop. But it looked like it was no use. The guy was _damn_ too close!

"Ahh--!"

The blond boy's eyes suddenly grew large like saucers as he watched the man turned to face him. The teen didn't make out the other details of the stranger's face as he was focused on looking right into its eyes. They had the alluring color of chocolate-brown, but to his surprise, they suddenly turn into bright orange, glowing brilliantly like fire.

The guy just disappeared through the thin air before he could hit him.

The blond almost stumbled as he drifted to stop. His heart was drumming like crazy and his breathing became heavy. His green orbs never left the spot where the man had vanished and blinked several times, not believing on what he had witnessed, "What on earth was that?"

He suddenly felt shiver ran down to his spine and his grip on the handles tightened.

A single raindrop fell down to his nose, followed by another and another, until thousands of them started to fall continuously, but he never left. It looked like he was glued on his spot.

_Finally, another feisty soul to play with._


End file.
